James Potter and Lily Evans iPod Challenge
by zzzooe
Summary: /"Don’t," I argued, falling deeply into his green eyes. They were just begging me to stay. It was so hard to resist, but I just had to, "Just don't"/ ONESHOT - Five in One.


**So yeah, I was really bored! I will probably do these for a lot of couples. First up, Lily Evans and James Potter!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!  
**

* * *

The iPod Challenge

Take a music player device and put it on shuffle.

Pick a character or pairing to write about. _Lily Evans and James Potter._

Take the first song it gives you (no skipping) and write.

You can't come up with an idea ahead of time and as soon as the music stops, so do you.

Write at least five (for five different songs).

_Mercy - Duffy._

"Why can't you just leave me alone Potter? I'm sick of you."

"Sick of me? That's funny Evans, real funny."

"Stop it!" I yelled, pushing him out of my way, "I have to get to class."

"Class? Why don't you just live a little Evans?"

I looked at him, confused, "What?"

"Stay with me," he whispered, his voice low, "Stay with me, just this once."

"Don't," I argued, falling deeply into his green eyes. They were just begging me to stay. It was so hard to resist, but I just had to, "Just don't"

Then he leaned forward, touching his lips to mine.

_About You Now - The Sugarbabes._

Why did I have to stay away from him? He wanted me, I wanted him. Easy right? No, not so much. I know I hurt him, deep down. I rejected him again and again, as if it was a little game. Why was I so selfish?

Thinking about it, I really liked him. His messy, brown hair. His startling green eyes, the way they seemed to tell me everything he was thinking, everything he wanted me to do. As if they were begging me.

And I wanted to give in - I really did.

So that's why I was searching for him.

"Have you seen James?" I asked the boys in the common room.

"Dormitories," one of them grunted.

I took off with a run. When I burst through the door, I yelled at James.

"I love you too!"

He looks shocked, but a small smile crept over his face. I said it. I really did.

I was in love with James Potter.

_Somebody's Me - Enrique Iglesias._

Why did she hate me so much? Why was she just passing me by? Why did she ignore me so much? It wasn't fair.

I wanted her so badly, I wanted to be with her. I needed her.

I wished that she would just look at me, like she meant it. Talk with me without insulting me. Have a conversation without turning me down. It was the same every single time, and it wasn't fair.

Little did James know, that he was wearing Lily down. She knew that she would give up soon, if only he would keep trying. The James Potter that she knew was determined, he would never back down.

But this time, he did. He gave up. There were no more proposals, so more insulting from Lily, no anything.

It was quite on the war front. And they didn't like it one bit. But Lily had broken James. He had given up - the first time in his life.

Lily didn't realise how much he wanted her - until now.

_It's Not My Time - 3 Doors Down_

"I can't do this Alice," Lily whispered, "I just can't."

"Why not Lily? You love him? Isn't that enough?"

"It's not like me to be pregnant already! We're not even married! I can't do it yet! I still want those blissfully empty, pre-marriage days. He still takes me on dates, walks on the beach! I can't have a child now! I don't want to give him up yet!"

"But you won't be giving him up! You'll spend more time with him, be closer to him! How is that bad?"

"I just can't do it Alice! I don't want to do this yet."

James sat outside the door, hearing everything that was going on. Lily needed to trust him, to see that they would stick together.

Inside, Lily felt a little spark of hope in her heart.

"Maybe it will work…," she whispered.

Alice nodded, "It will! You just have to trust."

_Hero - Enrique Iglesias._

I walked out onto the ice, praying that it wouldn't crack. It seemed stable from the surface - but we didn't know what was going on underneath.

I took shaky step after shaky step, and the closer I was to the middle, the more confident I became. Maybe it was stronger than I thought.

But then, there was a sharp crack, like the shot of a gun. Lily froze, praying it wasn't so. There was another crack, and Lily turned around, trying to slowly walk away from the center, trying to get to the safe ground.

And then she fell.

The water was so cold and so dark, like there was nothing but the cold, nothing but the suffocating water that threatened to enter Lily's lungs. It was every where. She was falling down, into the deep abyss of the unknown

Then something pulled her sharply upwards. Her breaths came as a struggle.

"Lily, please don't die. Don't die. I love you," said James Potter.

* * *

**So did you laugh? Cry? Stare weirdly at the computer screen?**

**Tell me, I'd love to know! :D zzzooe.x  
**


End file.
